candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Icing Islands
- | shard = Level 1828 | characters = Paul | champion = Slushy Stylist | new = in in levels | released = | difficulty = Very Hard - Extremely Hard | previous = Bonbon Beanstalk | previous2 = Bonbon-Beanstalk.png | next = Apricot Alley | next2 = Apricot-Alley.png }} Story Paul got froze after catching some jelly fish. Tiffi brings him gloves, a scarf and a hat to warm up. New things *Magic mixer appears in levels with candy colour orders that don't spawn for the first time in level 1823. *Jelly fish appear in timed levels for the first time in level 1832. **This is also the first time when an episode has four timed levels. Levels Icing Islands is a very hard-extremely hard episode. It contains two somewhat hard levels: and , one hard level: , and six very hard-extremely hard levels: , , , , , and , Overall, this episode is much harder than Bonbon Beanstalk Gallery Story= EP123 Story New.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1821 Reality.png|Level 1821 - |link=Level 1821 Level 1822 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1822 - |link=Level 1822 Level 1823 Reality.png|Level 1823 - |link=Level 1823 Level 1824 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1824 - |link=Level 1824 Level 1825 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1825 - |link=Level 1825 Level 1826 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1826 - |link=Level 1826 Level 1827 Reality.png|Level 1827 - |link=Level 1827 Level 1828 Reality Second Buffed.png|Level 1828 - |link=Level 1828 Level 1829 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1829 - |link=Level 1829 Level 1830 Reality.png|Level 1830 - |link=Level 1830 Level 1831 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1831 - |link=Level 1831 Level 1832 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1832 - |link=Level 1832 Level 1833 Reality.png|Level 1833 - |link=Level 1833 Level 1834 Reality.png|Level 1834 - |link=Level 1834 Level 1835 Reality Second Buffed.png|Level 1835 - |link=Level 1835 |-| Champion title= Slushy Stylist.png|Champion title|link=Slushy Stylist Episode 123 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 123 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Icingislands.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode is supposed to be a story about Bobby with a possible new element, but it was changed for unknown reasons. It reappears in Bouncy Bayou, which is 39 episodes later. *This is the one of the two episodes to have four timed levels, the other being Tricky Tracks. *This is the fifth episode which starts with a moves level. The fourth is level 771, which is 1050 levels earlier. *This is the fourth episode that has a moves finale. *This is the second episode which starts and ends with moves level. The first is Salty Canyon, which is 115 episodes ago or 1725 levels ago. *Mixed levels are absent in this episode. *This episode have the fewest number of jelly levels without mixed levels, with only 2. It's tied with Wafer Wharf. *This continues the trend where only odd numbered episodes contain jelly and ingredient levels while even numbered episodes do not contain those level types which is starting from Fruity Fairground. *This is the fourth episode that starts with a vowel, the other three being Easter Bunny Hills, Ice Cream Caves, and Eggnog Emporium. *This episode contains a hell's cluster (1825-1829). Category:World Thirty-One Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Extremely hard episodes